Out of the Forest, Into the Storm
by devoted2clois
Summary: 5 years after Booth's tumour was removed he thought he was out of the forest...he sure was...but now the storm was coming. With only a 1% chance of survival this time...will he be able to fight what is slowly killing him? B
1. Into the Storm

**Hello readers. This story came to me the other night when I was contemplating some events in my life. Most of the events that are happening/happened in this story are real, as were the conversations. Up to hhmmmm around almost half way, was what my Grandma told me what happened with Grandad, after that, is all what I had witnessed and did. I replaced myself with Brennan and came up with this. I hope you enjoy it and reviews are much appreciated. Please do not read if you are sensitive to brain tumours and stuff.**

Every single day Booth worried it would come back. He worried that one day, he would wake up in a hospital bed. Booth was in the clear now. It had been more than 5 years after his brain tumour had been removed, meaning there was only a slight chance it would come back. He had read on the internet that there was under a 1% chance that it would come back. Life was good.

~*~

The doorbell rang in Brennan's apartment. She walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. She jumped back when she saw an eye staring back at her. After regaining her composure Brennan looked again to see Booth smiling and holding a box of Thai food in his hands. Brennan grabbed her keys, unlocked the door and opened it.

"I got Thai" Booth wiggled his eyebrows. Brennan stood away from the door and waved Booth inside.

"What are you doing here Booth?" Brennan asked as Booth sat down on her couch.

"Not happy to see me Bones?" Booth raised his hands in the air with a hurt look on his face.

"I am…it's just that you usually call before you bring over Thai." She replied, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah I know. I just felt giving you a surprise." Booth leant back into the couch and closed his eyes…yeah all was well.

~*~

Brennan glanced over at Booth, he looked relaxed, almost like a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders. She smiled inwardly, Booth's eyes were closed and his breathing shallow. She assumed he was just resting his eyes like he usually did so she started talking.

"You know with that case we were-" Brennan stopped when she noticed something was wrong. "Booth?" she shook his shoulder gently. Booth's head lolled to the side. Brennan lifted up his eyelid and was greeted by the whites of his eyes. Brennan knew the signs, she had read all about them…Booth was having a brain seizure. "Oh god!" Brennan grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialled 991.

"991, state your emergency."

"Ambulance." Brennan replied to the automatic voice. While she was waiting to be put through to an operator, Brennan ran to her door and unlocked it. Even though it only took a few seconds to be hooked up to a operator it felt like it took forever.

"Ambulance what's the problem?"

"My- my partner, he's having a brain seizure." Brennan stammered.

"What's you're address please?" Brennan gave her address "an ambulance is on the way. Is you're door unlocked?"

"Yes" Brennan nodded.

"Is you're partner conscious?"

"No" She answered simply.

"Is he responsive?"

"Uuum just hold on." Brennan held onto Booth's hands "Booth squeeze my hands if you can hear me." Brennan swore under her breath when she felt nothing "wiggle you're toes Booth" nothing "open your eyes" Brennan was losing hope "come on Booth…say you're name anything." No response. "He's not responding."

"Is he breathing?" Brennan bent down and listened for breathing.

"Yes but it's very shallow." Brennan fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm going to keep you on the line ma'am. I just want you to stay calm ok, the ambulance is on it's way."

"Ok." Brennan replied weakly. She kept checking Booth's breathing. "Oh god! Tell them to hurry please…he's stopped breathing."

~*~

"Ma'am do you know CPR?"

"Yes…but I seem to be having what Booth would call a mental blank." Brennan rushed out, moving Booth so he was lying on the floor.

"Can you put the phone on speaker?"

"Yeah." Brennan pressed a button on the phone and placed it on the floor.

"I'm going to talk you through this ok? Check his airways." Brennan opened Booth's mouth and checked for any foreign objects "check his pulse." She put her fingers on the side of Booth's neck.

"He's got no pulse." Brennan whimpered.

"Ok start with two breaths. Block his nose and blow 2 breaths into his mouth." Brenna complied and watched Booth's chest rise. "Now 30 chest compressions." Brennan once again followed her instructions and winced at the cracking noise that was emitted from his chest. "Breaking ribs is completely normal." The operator assured her "now 2 more breaths." Booth's chest rose with each breath she administered. Brennan began doing compressions again when she heard her door open.

"The EMTs are here." Brennan told the operator.

"Ok. I'm going to hang up now. Everything will be fine."

"Thankyou so much." Brennan said before she heard the dial tone. A female EMT took Brennan away from Booth as two other males worked on him. She sat her down and introduced herself as Von. When Brennan sat down, she realised she was shaking violently.

"Just relax ok." Von said slowly "breathe with me…in" she took a deep breath in "out" and breathed out. "I think it would be wise for you to call someone." Brennan looked at the clock on her wall- 8:24. Angela would be home.

"Ok." Brennan nodded and took her home phones off the hook. With shaky hands she dialled her best friend.

"Hey Sweetie" Angela answered after 3 rings.

"Booth had a brain seizure" Brennan said straight to the point, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"What! Have you called an ambulance?!" Angela screamed.

"Yes I have, they're hear now."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! HODGINS!!!!!!!" Angela called out.

"Yeah?" Brennan heard Hodgins reply.

"We're going to the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Booth had a seizure." Brennan heard a crash on the other end of the line.

"What hospital Ange?" Hodgins called out, rushing to throw on a coat and shoes.

"What hospital Bren?" Angela asked. Brennan put her hand on the mouthpiece.

"Excuse but what hospital are you taking him to?" Brennan asked Von.

"George Washington University Hospital" she answered automatically. Brennan told Angela where they were going then hung up. She looked over at Booth and saw him being lifted onto a stretcher and wheeled out of her door.

"Can I come please?" Brennan asked in a small voice.

"Of course." Von walked Brennan out of the apartment and into the awaiting ambulance outside.

~*~

Brennan sat in the waiting room wringing her hands. She had been waiting for over 8 hours. Angela and Hodgins had reluctantly left hours ago. When Booth was taken into the hospital, a receptionist was going to ring Rebecca to tell her about Booth's condition. Brennan convince the young woman to let her do it.

"_Hello?" Rebecca answered groggily after 6 rings. _

"_Hello Rebecca, it's Dr. Temperance Brennan." Brennan identified herself. "I'm so sorry to be calling this late, but I need to tell you something." _

"_Mhhm" Brennan took a deep breath. _

"_You might want to sit down for this if you aren't already." _

"_What happened?" Rebecca was suddenly alert. _

"_It's Booth, he- he was over at my place and we were eating Thai and I don't know what happened or what triggered it but-" Brennan rubbed her temples "Booth had a brain seizure. He was unconscious and also unresponsive. He stopped breathing and didn't have a pulse. I performed CPR while waiting for the ambulance who then took over. The EMTs were able to resuscitate and stabilize him. He's currently in intensive care and is not allowed and visitors."_

"_Oh my god"_

"_Rebecca…they're not sure if he's going to make it through the night." Brennan fought back her tears. _

"_I'll- I'll be right there."_

Brennan's head dropped into her hands. She was exhausted physically and emotionally. She was running on pure adrenalin and at least 15 cups of hospital coffee. Brennan's talk with Rebecca was one of the hardest things she'd had to do. Seeing the crushed look on her face when she told her that it was a sheer miracle Booth wasn't dead. After doing CT and MRI scans, the oncologist, Dr. O'Brien, informed them that Booth had a brain tumour the size of an orange on his left frontal lobe. It was larger and looked more dangerous than his first tumour. Brennan looked over at Rebecca who was sitting on the other side of the waiting room. She was holding Parker on her lap, stroking the boy's hair. She slowly looked up at Brennan and smiled sadly at her, she nodded back. It was going to be a long 4 hours wait.

_4 hours later…_

"Temperance and Rebecca, you may see Seeley now." Brennan and Rebecca stood up. Rebecca squeezed Parker's hand. The trio walked into Booth's ward and sat on the chairs next to his bed. Brennan felt the tears starting to well up, she looked over at Rebecca and Parker who were both crying. She took several deep breaths and controlled the tears, she had to be the strong one. Booth was hooked up to an IV, had an oxygen mask on and a heart monitor, also patches on his head monitoring his brain function. Out of the blue, Booth's body went ridged and his monitors made loud beeping noises.

"What's going on?" Rebecca stood up panicked.

"Mum?" Parker looked confused. Nurses came rushing into the ward and surrounded Booth.

"Rebecca come with me." Brennan grabbed Rebecca's and Parker's hand and practically dragged them out of the ward, not wanting them to see what she did. She took them into a small room adjoining the ward and closed the door behind her. Rebecca sat down on a chair and wailed. "Rebecca" Brennan crouched down in front of her "Rebecca look at me" she said sternly. She looked up and into Brennan's serious eyes. "I know this is hard, but you need to keep calm. For Booth's sake and Parker's" Brennan whispered _and for mine_, Rebecca nodded slowly. "I'm not very good at being a people person, but if you ever want to talk to me about anything, I'm a good listener." Rebecca sniffled, Brennan grabbed her hands and squeezed them "Booth will be fine…I swear."

Brennan, for the first time in her life, prayed for Booth.

**Well…please leave a review on your way out.**


	2. You Think That I'm Strong, You're Wrong

**Hmmm sorry about by 991 mistake..hahaha that can be the new emergency number :D Thanks to everybody who reviewed :D Shhhh...I'm at school meant to be doing work...don't tell. Ahhhhh scary girl...slammed the door...poor weener. She looked like a troll...and OMG Emma!! I think she thought we were laughing at her.**

"We will have to do a biopsy to see if the tumour is cancerous or not." Dr. O'Brien told Brennan and Rebecca.

"Ok, when will that be done?" Brennan asked while Rebecca merely nodded.

"We want to get him in tonight." He answered. Brennan nodded slowly. "There may be a chance that he won't pull out of the procedure." Rebecca burst out in tears, Brennan slowly rubbed her back.

"Must it be done?"

"We believe it is your best option."

"Ok." Brennan nodded slowly. "I think you should do it."

"What?! But Seeley could die" Rebecca cried.

"If they don't know if it's cancerous it will be harder to treat." Brennan explained.

"So the procedure is necessary."

"Yes." Rebecca nodded then walked out of the consulting room leaving Brennan with Dr. O'Brien.

"I understand that this is a very hard time for you, and I would like to give you my utmost condolences-"

"Why do I feel a but coming?" Brennan interrupted. "Just tell me straight, I can handle it."

"There's only a 2% chance that Seeley will live through the week." He slowly stood up and placed a hand on Brennan's shoulder "I'm so sorry, we can organise a counsellor for you if you wish."

"No thankyou" Brennan declined. She stood up, and numbly walked to Booth's ward. Rebecca wasn't there so Brennan had some time alone with Booth. She sat next to his unconscious body and held his hand. "I'm trying Booth, I really am, but it's hard." Brennan fought back her tears "it's hard to be strong for everybody. Everyone else is breaking down in tears, but I can't do that- I can't." She allowed a few tears to slide down her cheeks. "The doctor said that there is only a 2% chance that you will live through the week." Brennan took a deep breath "you have to fight this Booth...you're all I have left."

~*~

Brennan lay in her bed. Her whole body was numb. She couldn't feel her toes or fingers. For the past 2 days Brennan had got a total of 2 hours sleep, and now it was starting to catch up to her. Taking in a deep breath she controlled herself and willed herself not to break down. Despite her greatest efforts, one tear slid down her cheek, followed by an outpour. Brennan turned onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. She screamed into the pillow and let all the hurt and pain that she had been feeling out. For almost and hour Brennan cried, until there was nothing left. Slowly she climbed out of bed and went to her drawer. She pulled out a shirt Booth had left a few weeks ago. Brennan took it out and hugged it to herself. She climbed back into bed and cried herself to sleep, holding onto Booth's shirt like it was a lifeline.

~*~

"Rebecca, does Parker understand that Booth might not make it through this?" Brennan asked Rebecca. It was three o'clock in the morning. Brennan had gotten a phone call only an hour after she had fallen asleep, asking her to come in because Dr. O'Brien was going to start the procedure.

"He doesn't understand, but I've told him." Rebecca wiped some tears from her face.

"Rebecca, Temperance, we're ready to take Booth in...would you like to see him?" A nurse asked.

"Sure. Temperance to you mind if I have a few minutes with him?" Rebecca asked looking over at Parker.

"No of course not, go ahead." Rebecca and Parker walked into Booth's ward. From where she was standing, Brennan could here Booth's muffled voice, saying goodbye to his son, and his ex-girlfriend. She heard Rebecca sob, and tried hard to contain herself. Rebecca and Parker walked out of the wars, eyes red and puffy. Brennan stood and walked into the ward. Booth was awake.

"Hey Bones" he said cheerfully with a smile.

"Hi Booth." Brennan tried to sound calm.

"You know when you were talking to me last night...I heard you" Brennan looked away and blushed "thankyou, for being strong. It's more than I could ever ask for" Booth grasped Brennan's hand.

"It's- it's nothing." Brennan choked on her tears.

"Bones"

"Yeah" Brennan wiped away her tears.

"I'm scared" Booth admitted "more scared than I was when you were missing."

"Do you want a guy hug?" Brennan asked smiling at him.

"Yes please" Booth shuffled over in his bed. Brennan climbed over the railing and held Booth. She felt him shake as he started crying. Brennan stroked what was left of his hair and rubbed circles on his back. She didn't know what she was saying, but whispered soothing words to Booth, hoping that her voice would calm him. "If I don't make it through this."

"You will Booth, I know you will." Brennan said.

"If I don't make it through this, I want you to have my stuff. I checked with the clinic, they still have it." Booth looked at Brennan.

"You will be fine Booth." Brennan pressed a kiss to his forehead. She used her thumb to wipe his tears away "I know you will be." Dr. O'Brien walked into the ward.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah" Booth nodded slowly. Brennan gave Booth one last hug, and a kiss, this time on his lips, before she climbed off his bed. "Bones...could...would you be able to walk me there."

"Of course Booth."

"Could you come in?" Booth asked hopefully.

"Booth I would love to but-" Brennan took a deep breath "I don't think I could handle it."

"That's ok Bones...I understand that you've been through alot." Booth squeezed Brennan's hand "besides, it's not like they're taking the whole thing out now" he laughed.

"We have to get you going Seeley" Dr. O'Brien interrupted. Brennan held Booth's hand as his bed was wheeled out of the ward and through the clean corridor. Brennan stood by the double doors and watched her partner being wheeled off into what felt like a completely different world.

**Thanks for reading...please leave a review on your way out:D**


	3. Angel

**OMG I can't remember what I was going to say!!! It was probably important too…maybe it was something like, I'm sorry this has taken so long :D Next chapter is in the works right now :D......Grrrr the little doo dads that I use don't show up on Fanfic anymore....this is a slight repost with a few changes:)**

Brennan waited anxiously. Booth had been in the operating room for over 4 hours. It didn't usually take this long just to do a biopsy. Just as Brennan was about to go up and complain, Dr. O'Brien walked into the waiting room.

"Temperance, how are you?" He asked, sitting down next to Brennan.

"How's Booth?" Brennan asked, avoiding the question.

"We ran into a few complications, but other than that everything went well. Seeley had to be admitted into the intensive care unit because his vitals were too low. He's stabilized now but I want to keep him in there a little longer just to be safe." Dr. O'Brien filled her in. Brennan put her head in her hands and sighed. "Dr. Brennan, you've barely been home over the past couple of days." He placed a soothing hand on her shoulder "go home, get some rest."

"I can't" Brennan protested.

"Yes, you can. Seeley will be fine, he's in good hands." Dr. O'Brien said "we'll call you when he wakes up." Brennan shook the doctors hand, and reluctantly went to her car. She started the engine and drove out of the hospital. But instead of going to her apartment, she went to her partner's.

* * *

Brennan used her spare key to open the door to Booth's apartment. She slowly creeped inside, almost afraid that someone would be there waiting for her. Of course nobody was. Brennan walked into Booth's bedroom and slowly sat down on his bed. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed quietly. If there was a God out there, why wasn't he protecting Booth? Didn't he know that she needed him? That if he died she would be a blubbering mess? No, no there couldn't be a God out there controlling everything that was happening, if there was, surely he would have mercy on Booth…surely.

* * *

Brennan had fallen asleep in Booth's bed. Although she had woken up almost an hour ago, she didn't want to move or open her eyes, if she did, the illusion of Booth lying in bed next to her would disappear. She clung onto the image desperatley, hoping, praying, that maybe one day, Booth would be well enough to sleep next to her.

* * *

Brennan's phone vibrated in her pocket. She considered leaving it so she didn't have to open her eyes, but curiosity got the better of her.

"Brennan." She answered.

"Dr. Brennan. Good evening, it's Dr. O'Brien."

"Is Booth awake?"

"No, but he is talking and he keeps on sayin 'Bones' over and over again. Do you know why he might be doing that?" Dr. O'Brien asked.

"Yes, because I am Bones…that's what Booth calls me." Brennan explained, her brain running into overdrive.

"Would it be too much of a trouble to ask you to come into the hospital?"

"No, of course not" Brennan sat up "I'll be right over." She prepared to hang up.

"Oh, oh Dr. Brennan!" Dr. O'Brien shouted, trying to get Brennan before she hung up.

"Yes?"

"I want you to be prepared for what might happen, if Booth wakes up when you're around, he may not remember you." He explained.

"Don't worry…I've already been through that."

* * *

"I'm here to see Seeley Booth, Dr. O'Brien called me and asked me to come in." Brennan said to a nurse.

"Yes he said that you would be coming. Booth was just transferred out of the intensive care unit, so you can see him now."

"Thankyou."

"Bones" Booth groaned.

"It's ok Booth, I'm here." Brennan grabbed Booth's hand and squeezed it tightly. He turned his head and smiled at her.

"I think I'm seeing things." Booth whispered.

"What do you mean Booth?" Brennan asked concerned.

"I'm seeing an angel, and she's holding my hand." He smiled at his own joke.

"Booth, I'm anything but an angel. Besides there's no such things as angels." Brennan said seriously.

"Fine then, you may not be an angel, but you're pretty darn close." Booth couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. Bones was his angel, and he was her saint.

**Ok…so it's not very long…but I couldn't think of anything and I'll be going out soon…so…tadaaa!!! *waves hands in the air* oh and Taylor…Shhh! You're breathing too loud!**


	4. I'm Sorry

**This chapter is inspired by the song Pictures of You- By Angie Hart (original The Cure). Hahah Emma- "Do you think we can get paste here?" "I dunno, lets try" "Jessica Ruth, come over here!" Sooo close. Hehehe I shaved my head for the worlds greatest shave:D I looked like my little brother when it was being done :D Now my ears are cold :D**

* * *

"Dr. Brennan, we found that the tumor is indeed cancerous. We will remove as much as we can then proceed with intense chemo therapy treatment." Dr. O'Brien informed Brennan.

"When will you take him in for the operation?" Brennan asked wringing her hands.

"In an hour, the procedure is urgent."

"Dr. O'Brien, Booth will be ok…won't he?" She asked desperately.

"I'm sorry but I can't confirm that." Dr. O'Brien turned and walked away, leaving Brennan alone with her awful thoughts.

**4 weeks later…**

"Dr Brennan" Dr. O'Brien walked into Booth's ward.

"Yes?" Brennan let go of Booth's hand and stood up from her chair.

"Can I speak with you for a moment…privately?" She looked down at Booth. He smiled at her to let her know he was ok with it.

"I'll be back" Brennan promised as she walked out of the ward with the male Dr.

"Please Dr. Brennan, have a seat." Dr. O'Brien gestured to some seats across the hall.

"No thank-you" Brennan declined "just tell me."

"Dr. Brennan, the chemo therapy isn't working." Brennan slowly walked over to the seats on the other side of the hall. Slowly, she sank into the red chair. She put her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands. Brennan squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself not to let the tears fall. Her chest tightened, her heart pounded, _Booth was going to die. _

"How much-" Brennan choked on her tears "how much longer does he have left?"

"Temperance, I suggest you take Seeley home and make him comfortable."

"How much longer!" Brennan shot up from her chair and yelled. A few passing nurses stopped and looked, then kept going. "How much longer does he have?" She repeated just a tad quieter.

"A week, if he's lucky." Dr. O'Brien said "I'm so sorry."

"No, he's not going to die!" Brennan shouted "Seeley Booth does not die, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Dr. Brennan, but we've run out of options there's nothing we can do, I'm sorry." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There has to be something" Brennan pleaded.

"There's nothing more that we can do. All that is left is to make him comfortable." Dr. O'Brien's pager shrilled. He removed it from his pocket and looked at the small screen. "I have to go, are you alright telling Seeley?"

"Of course."

"I will inform the nurses that he will be discharged." Dr. O'Brien shook Brennan's hand and left. Once he had gone around the corner, Brennan slid down the wall. She brought her knees up to her chest and held them there with shaking arms. She took a deep breath and sobbed. Booth was going to die, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Summing up what little courage she had left, Brennan stood up, wiped the tears off her face and walked back into Booth's ward.

* * *

"Hey Bones, you ok, I heard yelling." Booth asked as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Booth…" Brennan whispered painfully, her plan of showing no pain going completely out the window.

"What's wrong?" He asked, shifting over in bed and patting the space next to him. Brennan slowly swung her leg over the railing and climbed in next to Booth. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

"You're being discharged." Brennan whispered.

"Really that's great" Booth's eyes filled with excitement and a smile spread across his face.

"No Booth…it's not great. You're being discharged…so" she took a deep, shaky breath "so you can be comfortable" Brennan felt Booth's jaw clench. She raised her head and looked Booth in the eye. His normally gorgeous brown eyes were dark with pain. Brennan pressed her lips against his, nothing romantic, no meaning behind it, just her showing him that she was sorry, that she felt his pain too. "I'm-" she searched for the right words "I wish there was something I could do." Booth buried his head into Brennan's shoulder and cried. She grabbed his shirt and let go of everything she was holding onto. The pairs' tears mixed and their bodies molded, it was hard to tell where one ended and the other begun.

"How long do I have left?" Booth snuffled.

"A week" Brennan answered.

"Oh God! Oh my God!" Booth yelled "that's not- that's not long enough. There's so much I want to do, so many things I want to see. I can't leave Parker, I- I can't leave you." Booth squeezed Brennan as he rambled.

"Booth, you're not leaving me or Parker…you're being taken."

* * *

**Hahaha Emma…*sits on the floor and does the electric slide on my ass*…good times. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it…I'm planning on finishing off this story soon…but I guess my plans never go how I want them too. And I thought just for a point of clarification… Real Life- Didn't get to the stage where chemo was an option. Given 2 days to live in a nursing home. Story- Well it's a bit more happy…he gets a week…anyway R&R.**


	5. Sky Diving

**Haha I am amazing :D Stop laughing at me Emma…you don't understand my deficiency. **

Booth and Brennan walked into Booth's apartment. He made his way to his bedroom, Brennan close behind him.

"I feel like one of the three bears" Booth pointed to his bed "someone's been sleeping in my bed."

"Oh- sorry, that was me" Brennan blushed "I came here and-"

"You don't need to explain yourself Bones" Booth said. He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Brennan sat down and turned to him.

"What do you want to do first?" She asked.

"How do you feel about going sky diving?"

"Why are you letting me do this Bones?" Booth asked as the small plane climbed.

"Because you want to and I am more than happy to help" Brennan slid down the goggles that were on her head over her eyes.

"You ready?" Booth's instructor yelled over the roar of the engine.

"No" Booth shook his head "but lets do it." Booth and Brennan jumped out of the plane and plunged towards the ground.

"That was fun" Brennan said as she disconnected her parachute. Booth fell to his knees and threw up on the ground. Once he recovered he stood up and wiped his mouth.

"Yes that was fun, but extremely nauseating." Booth disconnected his parachute "I almost threw up while we were free falling."

"Ewww, it would've hit me, I was right above you." Brennan said in disgust. Booth wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. He pulled back after a few minutes and quickly kissed her on the cheek. "Woah, what was that for?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"For being you" Booth grinned.

"Well I couldn't really be anyone else Booth. I can't change."

"And I don't want you too." Brennan grinned. "What's so funny?"

"You know the song Don't Change by INXS?"

"Don't change for you, don't change a thing for me" Booth sang "that one?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about it."

"It's a good song."

"It is…have you ever been to an INXS concert?" Brennan asked.

"No, but it would be so awesome if I could." Booth linked his hand with Brennan's and walked back to his car. He didn't know it yet, but Brennan was planning a way to make his wish come true.

**R&R…*does best Horatio look with Emma.* *talks about donuts in our car as we walk off into the sunset**covers noses with hankies* Good times. **


	6. Never Tear us Apart

**Hey guys….sorry it took a while. And I'm sorry if I haven't replied to your review, I went over them and forgot which ones I reviewed so if I didn't reply, thanks for reviewing :D Hahaha Emma…throw your grandma into a pedophile. (Inside joke) Everybody I have urgent news…Emma and I have entered a social contract together.**

"Come on Booth" Brennan entered a password onto the security door keypad.

"Bones are we even allowed here? It's past midnight." Booth whispered just the slightest bit worried.

"If I wasn't allowed in here whenever I wanted they wouldn't have given me the password would they?" The sliding doors opened. Brennan walked through and pulled Booth inside. She dragged him down a couple of halls, made a left turn, then a right and finally ended up in Angela's office.

"Why are we in Angela's office?" Booth asked as Brennan switched off the lights. "Jeez Bones what are you doing?"

"I didn't know you were afraid of the dark Booth." She said teasingly. "Put these on" Brennan instructed as she handed Booth a pair of massive goggle looking things.

"You know, I'm only not asking questions because I trust you. If this is something really gross…I will cause some serious bodily harm to you."

"No you wouldn't. Now put them on." Brennan picked up her own pair and put them over her eyes. A bit hesitantly Booth did the same. They both saw the image of a raging crowd form around them. Turning to each other Brennan smiled at Booth in their holographic universe.

"What's this Bones?" Booth asked gesturing to the stage that had materialized.

"You'll see" Brennan grinned "and hear."

"_Live baby live now that the day is over, I got a new sensation, in perfect moments."_

"Is that-" Booth couldn't contain his excitement.

"INXS" Brennan nodded "I got Angela to reprogram her holographic image device that she created so that you could see INXS perform. Do you like it?"

"Bones, I love it." Booth couldn't resist himself, he grabbed Brennan around the waist and lifted her onto his shoulders…and they say chemo makes you weak.

"Woah!" Brennan squealed.

"Now it's like a real concert." Booth put his hands on Brennan's knees and squeezed them tightly. She covered his hands with her own and squeezed his fingers.

* * *

Booth recognized the opening of 'Never Tear us Apart'. He raised his hands and held onto Brennan's waist before he lifted her off his shoulders and put her down on the ground.

"Dance with me Bones?" Booth asked, offering his right hand. Brennan took and put her other hand on his shoulder. Booth placed his left hand around her waist and brought her close. Their chests were practically touching. Without hesitation Brennan rested her head on Booth's shoulder. They both swayed slowly to the music.

"Don't ask me, what you know is true." Booth sang along quietly in Brennan's ear. "Don't have to tell you, I love your precious heart. I, I was standing, you were there. Two worlds collided, and they could never tear us apart." Booth didn't have a clue if Brennan understood the double meaning to the words, but he sure hope she did.

"We could live, for a thousand years. But if I hurt you, I'd make wine from your tears." Booth continued. He felt Brennan shake slightly and held her closer. His shoulder became damp with her tears. "I told you that we could fly. Because we all have wings, but some of us don't know why. I was standing, you were there. Two worlds collided and they could never, ever tear us apart."

"Don't go Booth" Brennan whispered, barely loud enough for Booth to hear.

"I'm sorry Bones, I can't control it." He replied, running his fingers through her hair "I wish that I could. All we can do is enjoy what time I have left."

* * *

Angela Montenegro decided that she would go to work early. As she walked down the corridor to her office she heard singing. Peeping through her blinds she saw Booth and Brennan dancing. From what she could see he was singing to her. If Booth wasn't dying, Angela would've almost laughed at the pair, massive goggles on their faces and slow dancing. But she knew better. She turned on her heel and exited the Jeffersonian. Instead of returning to her car though, Angela stood guard by the entrance ready to stop anyone who wanted to get inside. Nobody was going to ruin her best friends moment.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. There are about 5 chapters left, each one something different that Booth does before his week is up. Anyway, please drop in and leave a review :D Hahaha drop in, that's funny because my dad's foot went through the roof (we're extending up) and now there's a massive hole :D**


	7. 5 Days

**I'm so sorry that it has taken me ages to update. I actually had a chapter written up a while ago but when I went to post it, it was corrupted! I know! How awful! Anyway, Saturday is now my official posting day. So on Saturday, I will post at least one chapter for one of my stories…maybe if I'm feeling generous I might do two. Anyway…here is the next chapter. OH OH! CONGRATULATIONS TO ROBBIE WILLIAMS WHO IS GETTING MARRIED! Love ya Robbie!**

Brennan opened her front door and staggered through. She threw her keys and handbag onto the couch and went straight to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she grabbed a bottle of beer and popped off the cap. Downing it in record time, she threw the bottle in the recycling bin and grabbed another bottle. She walked over to the table in the dining room and sat down at one of the chairs.

_Booth has 5 more days to live._

Brennan took a deep breath and downed her second bottle. She put the bottle down on the table and peeled off the edge of the label. She ran her hand over her mouth and took a deep, somewhat refreshing breath.

Staring at the fridge, she considered upping the ante and downing a bottle of vodka instead of beer. Oh how she considered it. She wanted to feel that drunken haze again. She wanted to feel on top of the world. She wanted to feel carefree.

But that was something she couldn't -wouldn't- do.

Brennan walked to her bedroom, opened up her laptop bag, and pulled out her computer. Plugging the cord into the power point by her bed, she booted up the computer. She sat on her bed and leant against the head rest, her laptop sitting on her lap.

Opening up an internet page, she made a google search- _chances of surviving a re-occurring brain tumour after 5 years. _

The results were not good.

**(Insert line break here)**

Booth knocked on the door of his ex-girlfriend's house. The door opened almost immediately, revealing Rebecca on the other side.

"Seeley" she said, almost a sigh.

"Hey Becs." Booth stepped through the door "I'm here to pick up Parker."

"Yeah, I figured. Parker, Dad is here to take you out!" Rebecca called down the hall. "I'm so sorry Seeley." She shook her head slowly "if there's anything you need done, just ask."

"Thanks." Booth leant down and hugged her "just look after him."

"I will."

"Daddy!" Parker came running around the corner and skidded to a halt by Booth's feet. "I didn't know it was your weekend…actually it's a weekday!"

"I know, your mum is letting me have you today." Booth crouched down and ruffled his son's blond messy hair.

"That is so cool." Parker said.

"I know. Now go grab you're baseball glove and bat, I'm going to teach you a few of those throwing techniques I was telling you about."

"Ok." Parker nodded his head and ran to his bedroom.

"I'm not going to tell him Rebecca." Booth said, not making eye contact.

"I thought you wouldn't. Don't worry about him, I'll look after him." Rebecca said "you will never be replaced as his father."

"Thanks Rebecca" Booth kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her.

At that moment Parker came running around the corner, baseball bat and glove in hand.

"Come on Dad. Let's go!" He grabbed his Dad's hand and basically dragged him out the front door.

"See ya Becs" Booth called as he opened up the passenger seat door for Parker. He saw Rebecca waving from the window, and could've sworn she was wiping a tear from her cheek.

**(Insert line break here)**

"Step back on your right foot Parker, you've got to remember that." Booth told his son. For almost an hour now, they had been throwing a ball back and forth across the football oval down the road from Booth's apartment.

Parker stepped back and threw the ball into the air.

"Better" Booth said when the ball hit the centre of his glove. He grabbed the ball and threw it back.

"Hey Dad?" Parker asked before he threw the ball back.

"Yeah?"

"Are you better now?"

Booth missed the catch that should've been easy.

"Yeah, yeah I'm better" he lied easily.

"Are you sure? Your looking sick." Parker said, his young face etched with concern.

"I'm still a little bit sick, but I'm getting better." Booth said, picking up the ball and throwing it back.

"Ok. Hey Dad, I got another question."

"What is it?"

"When you get the staples out of your head, can I take them to school for show and tell?"

**(Insert line break here)**

Booth swung his car into the spot he always parked in by his apartment. He put it into park, put on the handbrake and turned off the ignition. He slumped into his seat and took a deep breath. He was feeling so tired. So weak. So un-Boothy.

He stepped out of the car and into the apartment building. On auto-drive he pressed the 'up' button on the elevator and rode it to his level.

He barely noticed his partner sitting on the floor next to his door.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed when he almost tripped over her feet.

"Booth! I'm so sorry, I was just- I was waiting for you to come back." Brennan explained as she stood up. "You moved the spare key."

"Yeah well, if the rock didn't fool you, it couldn't fool anyone." Booth fumbled with his keys before he shoved the right one into the door. He opened it and let her in first. "So what you doing here Bones? Did you miss me?"

"I did." Brennan answered looking Booth directly in the eyes. He saw the venerable look in hers and it broke his heart.

"Are you going to be ok Bones?" He asked, resting a hand on his cheek.

"How can it not bother you that in 5 days, you are probably going to die! How does that not bother you?" Brennan screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No more diner, no more late night dinners, no more banter, no more nothing Booth!"

"It does bother me Bones, believe me it does. But I'm not the one that will have to deal with losing someone" Booth said "I just want to make sure that you will be ok."

"I will not be ok." Brennan whispered sadly "no matter how hard I try to prepare myself, I will not be ok. I never will be. I'm losing the most important person in my life." She turned away from him and began pacing the hallway "I cannot deal with you dying again. The first time was bad enough, I was a wreak! But at least you walked through that door again. This time, there will be nothing. This time is for real. You won't be turning up at your funeral and I won't be able to slap you in the face. There's nothing I can do Booth, I hate feeling so useless."

Booth walked up to Brennan and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry about last time Bones." He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she broke. "I'm sorry this is hurting you."

Brennan gripped the back of Booth's shirt like her life depended on it as she took in deep, shuddering breaths.

"How was your day with Parker?" She asked, trying to turn the attention off herself.

"It was good. We played baseball at the park." Booth answered, running his fingers through her hair.

"Does he know?"

"No, and he won't know. I don't want him to know that I knew when I was going to die. I don't want him to know that I was worried sick."

"That sounds reasonable."

**(Insert line break here)**

"That's unfair Booth!" Brennan said for the tenth time in the past 5 minutes.

"No it's not Bones. You have the Guppy so you have to give it to me. That's the rules of the game." Booth explained, his hand palm up waiting for the card. "Hand it over Bones."

"That is so unfair" she huffed before she slammed the card into his hand. Booth put 4 cards face down onto the table.

"Do you have a Seahorse?" Booth asked.

"Hah! Go fish!"

**(Insert line break here)**

"You can't play Old Maid with two people Booth. If I don't have one of the cards I know that you must have it. The game will not work properly." Brennan protested as Booth decided which card out of the two in her hand he would pick.

"Your just sooking because you have the Old Maid." He picked a card and pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes! Winner, winner chicken dinner!"

**(Insert line break here)**

"Uno" Brennan said, tapping the wooden table.

"Hah! Draw two" Booth put down a blue draw two and smugly crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't think so Booth." She put down her card – a red draw two "draw four Booth."

**(Insert line break here)**

"I've run out of card games" Booth said sadly "now what are we going to do?"

"It's 3 in the morning Booth. Maybe the logical thing to do would be to sleep." Brennan said, stretching her arms over her head.

"Watch the sun rise with me" he blurted out.

"Why?"

"Because it looks beautiful." Booth explained. "Come, on. We can sleep on the balcony. I'll set the alarm on my phone to go off before the sun rise. It'll be fun."

"Does the sun rise have the same affect as a sun set?" Brennan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Angela once told me that a sun set is more beautiful if you watch it with someone you care about. Does a sun rise look more beautiful if you watch it with someone you care about?"

"I think it would."

"Ok, I'll watch it with you."

**(Insert line break here)**

Brennan turned over on her side when she heard Booth's alarm ring. The pair where sleeping on some blankets that he had laid down on the balcony.

"Hey Booth, wake up. Your gunna miss the sun rise" she said softly. She got no response from him. "Booth?" Brennan moved closer to him and put a hand on his chest, he was ice cold. "Wake up Booth." She shook him gently by the shoulders. "C'mon Booth, we've still got 4 more days." Brennan leant down to try and listen for his breathing or a heartbeat, but she couldn't hear anything over the pounding in her ears. Her hands were shaking so violently she couldn't keep them steady to check for a pulse. All she knew was that Booth was stone cold, and he wasn't moving.

That was never a good sign.

**Ok, so a little cliffhanger never did anyone bad did it? **

**Now my useless news about my life and some things that I have found out in my absence – **

**-I have to stop texting so much, I went over my Cap by $41. **

**-My knee is killing me from sliding on it, it probably doesn't help that I'm sitting on my foot. **

**-Our school production of Grease is over, with two of the three nights a sell out (500 people). **

**-I'm very tired. **

**-My Cupcake tells me that Fizzles is back. **

**-I am part pastry. **

**-I seem to fall for guys who are younger than me. **

**-I love Dr. Pepper and Animal Crackers!**

**-Foot + Closed Door = Sore Foot **

**-I am a girl! (Yes I already knew that but I had to convince a 5 year old that I was a girl)**

**-5 year olds grab…like they grab streamers around your neck and end up shoving their hand down your top. **

**-Cars do not belong in a diner…they belong in a drive in. **

**-Emma was making a frustrated hand gesture, not grabbing my boobs. **

**-When Emma and I carry a set…we shuffle…like the penguin walk at Phillip Island**

**-I don't like the smell of butter or coleslaw in the morning. (Don't ask)**

**Anyway now that I've informed you about my life, you can review now :P **


End file.
